Find the DigiDestined/Transcript
Encryption #97-34-12-59 SPARTAN Edward Buck sends Freeze to '''Find the DigiDestined' ''Mission is the first step to finding '''Makarov' ''Date: 14:30Hrs '''Nov 20th 2065' (Freeze arrives at the safe house and meets with Tai and CIA Agent Rachel Kane.) '''Freeze:' Tai, Kane. Kane: Freeze, glad you could make it, and... I'm terribly sorry to hear about your Father's passing. Freeze: He didn't "pass" away, Kane. He was TAKEN away. And he ain't coming back. Tai: And just when the Chairman was finished. But we can still stop Makarov. (Approaches Freeze) But just so you know: don't do this for all the wrong reasons. Kane: Tai has a point, Freeze. Your Dad would want that. And believe it or not, he can still tell you this. Freeze: He isn't here to tell me. Tai: He can still tell you. Not just through the DNI, though. Freeze: How? Tai: I'll... let Sora talk to you about that. Overlord: (Radio) All units, be advised: We are reading several Space Pirate VTOLs in your airspace! Kane: Shit. F.I.L.S.S., you need to track them! FILSS: Orbital VSAT Online. The Space Pirates and Russians are approaching the position of Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. Tai: Wait, Russians? Freeze: Makarov. He's probably here to tie up loose ends. FLISS: Russian Ultranationalists are approaching Matt and Sora's position as we speak. Without Gabumon and Biyomon, they are vunerible. Please, hurry! Freeze: Understood, FILSS! Kane, stay here with Tai. He doesn't have Agumon with him! I'll contact Kari! Kane: You're gonna need overwatch. ???: Don't worry. I'm here. Kane: Agent Michigan? (Mich enters.) Tai: How's your head. Mich: It's okay. Doc's gonna let me out tomorrow. Freeze: Ready to do this? Mich: Let's go! (Mich and Freeze approach the appartments in Odaiba. They see a number of Inner Circle gunmen alongside Space Pirates.) Mich: Those Space Pirates must be working with Makarov. They probably want some payback for Hargrove's death. Freeze: You think? We need to take them down. Mich: I have back up on standby. Meanwhile, use that new shit Taylor tought you. I'll be your overwatch. Freeze: On it! (Freeze jumps over an enemy squad and knocks them dead with a Concussive Wave. Mich starts to snipe enemies in the apparment entrances. Freeze wall runs over the enemies and catches them on fire with his Firefly Swarm. The duo meets up on the floor Sora's appartment is on. Freeze uses an Overwhelming Force to kill the remaining enemies.) Mich: Those are accessible from you CyberCore. They don't come for free. Takes time to recharge. (They reach the Takenouchi residence and breach the door.) Mich: Clear (Freeze approaches Sora and Matt.) Freeze: Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, we're here on behalf of the Knights of the Just. Agent California would like to have a word. Matt: Thought you'd never ask. (A Space Pirate with a knife starts to approach Freeze. Mich tries to reach for his pistol, but the assassin was killed by Sniper fire.) Mich: Everyone good? Freeze: Thanks to you, yes. Mich: That? That wasn't me. (Everyone appears confused. They just shrug it off and leave. From afar, someone is keeping an eye on them.) ???: Keep going. (The sniper is revealed to be Locus.) Locus: You're on a mission. I'll come back later. (Back at the Safehouse....) Kane: We just got the All Clear from the Special Forces Group. Mich: Good. I managed to contact Kari, T.K., and Sunset. They should be here soon. Do you know where any of the other DigiDestined are, Sora? Sora: Mimi, last I heard, was in New York. Joe is in Zurich for medical purposes with the Order. And Izzy is in some Vault called Vault 111. Freeze: Those things became dangerous badly since the Radroach problems. We need to get him out now! (Mich gets a message.) Mich: Well, that was Joe. He and California have my DNI ready. BioAugmentation time. Kane: I'll contact Mimi. Freeze: Guess I'm headed to 111 in Boston. Mich: Alright. We have our tasks. Let's not deviate from them. Let's move! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline